


Family Means Everything

by kariberri13



Series: Family Is Worth It All [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Owen took care of Buck, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Owen Strand, Protective TK Strand, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK and Buck are basically brothers, Team as Family, for buck and eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: The 118 head down to Austin, Texas to meet the 126, but Buck is suspiciously excited to head to Texas and his team doesn't know why.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Owen Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Family Is Worth It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195016
Comments: 42
Kudos: 678





	1. Chapter 1

Every couple of years fire stations were lucky enough to get sent to another firehouse for a few days. This year, the 118 was lucky enough to be headed down to another station. Buck was bouncing on the balls of his feet when Bobby broke the news to them.

“Well, where are we going Cap?” Buck asked. The other man just shrugged before answering.

“They haven’t informed me yet. Just that we leave in a week.” Buck sighed, he knew it was a long shot, but he did secretly hope they were going to visit a certain firehouse. 

The other members of the 118 just shrugged, not as excited as Buck. He had been hoping to get the opportunity to visit other stations, but it hadn’t come up yet. 

The next week was grueling for Buck, he couldn’t stop thinking about where they were going. They were in the truck before Bobby finally told them exactly where they were going. 

“I wanted to be sure we were going before telling you, but we are headed to Austin, Texas.” Bobby said, looking towards Eddie. He figured Eddie might be the most excited to be visiting Texas, he didn’t notice that Buck drew a quiet breath and froze. 

“Hey Bobby, what’s the house number?” He quietly called out. Bobby turned to him, a confused look on his face.

“Uh, the 126. Why?” Buck tried to keep the smile from pulling at his lips, but he wasn’t able to. The rest of the crew waited for Buck’s answer, but he just turned to his phone. 

Hen looked towards Bobby, who just shrugged. Eddie tried to get Buck attention, but he was enthralled in his phone texting someone.

**Buck: Guess where I am headed right now?**

_TK: Is it possibly Austin?_

**Buck: You knew?? Why didn’t you tell me!!**

Buck laughed, finally looking up at his crew, who were staring at him like he grew a second head. He gave a half smile, looking back at his phone. He had a sneaking suspicion that Owen might have had something to do with the 118 visiting the 126. 

He had kept up on what was happening with the Strands for the most part, and he kept them up to date, but it was mostly through rare text messages. He hated not keeping in touch more, but with everything that had been happening around him, he didn’t talk to them as much as he wanted to. 

He hadn’t been to visit TK and Owen since they moved to Texas, something Buck had been surprised at when Owen had called him. He told him what had happened with TK, which broke Buck’s heart. He felt guilty that he wasn’t there for someone who was basically his little brother. Eddie talking to him broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, who you texting?” The man asked, trying to seem disinterested. Buck wasn’t sure what was going on between them, but he definitely wished he did. He wished there was maybe something more than friendship between them, but he pushed those thoughts away. 

“No one.” Buck answered quickly, but he knew it wasn’t convincing as a notification beeped through right after he said it. Eddie looked at him, totally unconvinced. Buck knew he looked like a deer caught in headlights, so instead of saying anything else, he looked back down at his phone. Eddie felt angry and confused, unsure why Buck was lying to him. He just huffed and turned away, catching Hen’s eyes, who looked shocked. She leaned over and patted his knee. He smiled at her, even if it didn’t reach his eyes.

_TK: Dad wanted it to be a surprise. He wasn’t sure it would happen._

**Buck: Ugh, he pulled strings didn’t he.**

_TK: Did you expect anything else? He misses you._

Buck grimaced at that. He knew the Strands missed him, he missed them just as much. He had wanted to go and visit when they moved, but he hadn’t had the time. Then as time dragged on, it never felt right. He felt like too much time had passed to just pop in. He knew Owen would yell at him for that, hell TK probably would too. 

**Buck: I miss you guys too.**

Buck sighed leaning back against the seat. They had been on the road for hours and he was getting tired of sitting still. Texting TK could only curb his boredom for so long. 

“Hey Buckaroo, have you ever been to Texas?” Hen asked, also looking bored. Buck shook his head.

“I haven’t, but I have been meaning to get down there.” He answered honestly. This made Hen perk up.

“And why is that?” She asked, noticing Eddie glance up from the book he was reading. He was curious as well why Buck had been meaning to visit Texas. 

“Oh um. It seems like a really cool place.” He lamely stated. Hen rolled her eyes as Eddie lowered his book.

“It is a cool state. I haven’t spent much time in Austin though.” Eddie offered, trying to make conversation. 

“I like going to new places.” Buck eagerly said. Excitement thrumming again as they got closer and closer to Austin. Hen nodded along. 

“I think your going to like Texas.” Eddie claimed with a small smile. Buck smiled widely at the other man. 

“I definitely will.” He turned to look out the window. It was still dark outside, so Buck decided to try and get some rest, knowing he would be too excited to sleep once they made it into Austin. 

He watched things fly by the window, counting down the time until he got to see his pseudo-family. He heard about the changes Owen had made to the 126, but he couldn’t wait to see it anyways. He was sure it was more state of the art then the station in New York. 

He was excited to be able to talk face to face with TK again, he missed giving brotherly advice to the man. He idly wondered what the other man was up too. He thought about texting him again, but instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Buck, wake up. We’re here.” Hen gently nudged him. 

Buck was shaken awake, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed they were stopped in front of the 126 firehouse. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As soon as he realized where they were, he was wide awake. He quickly exited the truck and stared at station in front of them. 

He at least waited for Bobby to lead them into the house, but he kept glancing around, trying to find the Strands. He didn’t have to wait long before Owen was standing in front of Bobby. 

“Hey, I’m Captain Nash from the 118 in LA.” He stuck out his hand, shaking hands with Owen.

“Owen Strand, Captain of the 126.” He said, a wide smile plastered on his face. He turned towards Buck, but he was cut off from a shout echoing through the station.

“EVAN BUCKLEY!” Buck quickly turned around, finding TK standing behind them. The man had a huge smile on his face, and his arms were held open, waiting for a hug. Buck didn’t wait for a minute to launch himself towards the man.

“TK seriously?” Owen huffed, “give the man a minute to breath.” Neither man stopped to hear him though, as they hugged each other tightly. Buck’s team was staring in astonishment. They didn’t understand how their teammate knew firefighters from Texas. Eddie couldn’t help but glare at the stranger, jealousy sneaking up on him. 

“Buck?” Bobby asked, eyes glancing between Buck and the other two men. Buck finally pulled back from hugging TK before turning to his team. He wasn’t sure what to say to them, unsure how to tell them of his life before the 118. It didn’t matter because TK answered instead.

“Hey I’m TK. It’s nice to have you guys here.” TK smiled at the newcomers with a bright smile, which made Eddie bristle even more. Hen and Chimney shared confused looks between them. 

“Come give your dad a hug Buck, then you can meet the rest of the team.” Owen smiled, then under his breath, “though I’m surprised they didn’t jump you guys too.” He shot TK a look as he mumbled. TK just smiled back at him.

Eddie was the one that broke the following silence.

“What do you mean ‘dad’?” The entire team was staring at Buck now, who flushed a deep red. 

“Owen took me in when I was younger. He is basically like a dad to me.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his feet.

“Basically?” Owen huffed again, but the man was still smiling. Buck shrugged before making his way over to the older man, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Its good to see you again, I miss you.” He whispered to Owen.

Buck then took it upon himself to introduce the rest of the team.

“TK, dad; this is Eddie, Chimney, and Hen.” He pointed them out. TK moved forward to shake all their hands, as did Owen. When TK got to Eddie, he noticed the man hesitate before shaking his hand. 

TK took note of the man before turning back to Buck. 

“Have you been keeping us a secret Ev?” TK teased Buck.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up.” He said quietly, which TK immediately crossed and pulled the man into a hug.

“Hey I’m just teasing. We are glad you’re here now, okay?” TK pulled back and slung his arm around Buck’s shoulders, leading the man towards where the rest of the team was hanging.

Hen looked towards Eddie, leaning over to whisper to him.

“Did he call Buck, Ev?” Eddie nodded, not looking at her, instead staring after Buck.

“Those two,” Owen shook his head, “come meet the team.” After both teams are acquainted, the teams sit down for lunch. The 118 was starving after their trip. Buck sat between TK and Eddie at the table, and Buck noticed that Eddie was shooting TK weird looks. Buck nudged the man, trying to get answers. Eddie just shrugged at him.

“So how long have you guys known Buck?” Hen asked. 

“We took Buck in when he was five, and he lived with us until he left to find his place in the world.” Owen answered simply. All of them turned towards Buck.

“I owe a lot to Owen and TK.” He started, but TK interrupted him.

“Buck, we love you. You owe us nothing, you know that. You’re the big brother I never wanted.” He said with a smirk.

“Hey! I thought I held that title!” Judd exclaimed, faking hurt. TK went to answer, but his phone dinged, pulling his attention away.

“You both do.” He said slowly, distracted by the message on his phone. A smile blossomed on his face, “I’ll be right back.” He quickly stood from the table and all but ran down that stairs. Buck watched him go, turning towards Owen for an explanation. The members of the 126 were smirking as TK went.

“I’m sure its Carlos.” Owen smiled towards where his son disappeared.

“Who?” The 126 were still giggling about TK, but none of them gave him any answers. 

“I’m sure you’ll be meeting Carlos.” Owen didn’t offer any more information than that. Buck frowned, he wondered what TK could be getting up to. He guessed that maybe Carlos was someone TK was seeing, but he wasn’t sure why the 126 didn’t just say it. Buck wasn’t able to ask any more questions before TK came back up with a wide smile.

“Carlos couldn’t stay?” Marjan asked in a teasing voice. TK just shook his head no. 

“He just wanted to stop by during his shift.” TK answered. Buck wondered if Carlos was a firefighter like them, maybe he was from another house. He desperately wanted to ask, but the alarm blared, alerting them to an emergency. Bobby let Owen take control of the teams, seeing as it was Owen’s house.

“Alright teams, gear up let’s go.” He shouted, all of the firefighters already in action.


	3. Chapter 3

The call they were sent on was grueling, a two-story house that was engulfed in flames. The family was still trapped inside. 

“Alright 118, listen to Captain Strand. This is his scene.” Bobby yelled. The 118 nodded to their captain before turning to Captain Strand. Buck was standing next to Eddie, but he noticed TK staring off at something. He wasn’t sure what the man was looking at, but Buck moved towards him and gently elbowed him in the side. TK looked over, a deep blush high on his cheeks. Buck motioned towards Owen, silently telling TK to pay attention, the other man just rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, I’m sending Buckley and Strand in and Strickland and Diaz. Stay in pairs to search. The rest of you get ready to put out these flames. Han and Wilson help with triage when they bring the family out.” Owen called out to the teams. 

Eddie wanted to protest, argue that him and Buck would work together better, but he caught sight of Buck and TK and watched as they bumped fists before moving into the house. He kept his mouth shut and followed Paul into the flames after the pair. 

Buck and TK moved up the stairs, radioing to let their captains and the other search pair know they were going up. 

“Austin FD, we are here to help.” TK yelled into the smoke. They moved quiet, trying to hear if anyone called back.

They moved through the house, not finding anyone. TK and Buck opened each door, searching quickly through each room. They heard their radios crackle to life, hearing Paul and Eddie report they found the family. The family was huddled together and reported no one else being in the house. 

“Alright, Buckley and Strand, time to get out of there.” Owen’s broke through the slight static of the radio.

“Copy that Cap. We’re on our way out.” TK called into the radio. He motioned for Buck to head back towards the staircase. Buck was quick to start making his way out, with TK just a few steps behind. 

Buck turned when he was at the top of the stairs, turning to check on TK. As he turned, he watched as the floor underneath TK crack and crumble, sending the other man through onto the floor below. The crack was deafening, but Buck’s scream was louder.

“TK! TK are you okay?” He quickly bolted down the stairs, running to where TK should be laying. 

“Buckley and Strand, sound off.” He heard Owen’s voice command through the radio. There was a hint of panic in his words. 

“TK fell through the floor to the first floor; I’m headed to him now.” He said in a rush. Buck rushed to where TK was laying on the floor.

“Oh my god, TK are you okay?” He hollered, kneeling by TK’s side. Buck looked over TK, noting any injuries. He wasn’t unconscious, but there was a chunk of wood sticking out of his arm. 

“Buck, is he okay?” Owen’s voice crackled through again. 

“He is awake, I don’t think he hit his head on the way down. He’s got a piece of wood in his arm though.” TK groaned as he sat up.

“Buck?” The man called out, to which Buck answered and grabbed his out-reached hand. 

“He’s able to walk, we are heading out now.” Buck informed Owen. Buck helped TK out of the house, not leaving his side even when he got him to the ambulance. Buck helped load TK into the waiting ambulance, then he jumped in himself. 

“I’ll meet you two at the hospital.” Owen said, relief evident on his face.

“I’m fine dad. It just needs stitches.” TK huffed, but Owen just shook his head.

“Make sure he gets his head checked too, just in case.” He said to Buck before closing the back doors and allowing the ambulance to go.

“Those two sure make a team huh.” Bobby said next to him, to which Owen nodded.

“They were always getting into trouble when I had them both under the same roof. I’ve seen the news of what Buck gets up to in LA.” Owen sighed, running a hand down his face. Bobby’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Why haven’t we met you?” Owen turned to the other man.

“When Buck got hurt with the fire truck, I wanted him to come down here. I couldn't get TK and myself off and neither of my boys would have forgiven me if I had gone without TK. I did everything I could for him. I sent packages to him; I did what I could from New York. It killed me not to be there for him, even though I called him and told him I would come, he didn’t want me there, I don’t think he wanted me to see him hurt.” Owen answered honestly. Bobby couldn’t really blame him; he actually understood his reasonings. 

“New York?” he asked instead. Owen nodded.

“Yeah, New York. We moved out here less than a year ago. It was the best decision for TK.” The man left it at that, turning back to the trucks which were now ready to leave. 

By the time Owen got to the hospital, TK was already stitched up and ready to leave. 

“You get that head of yours checked?” 

“Yes dad. I got my head checked. I’m fine other than the stitches.” TK stood, hugging his father. Owen patted TK on his good arm. TK’s attention was drawn to someone standing behind him, which Owen had a feeling he probably knew who it was. 

“My ride is here.” TK said with a mischievous grin. 

“What? TK!” Buck hollered after him, but Owen just shook his head. 

“There is no way he is going anywhere other than Carlos’. Thank you for going with him.” He patted Buck on the back, pulling his other son into a tight hug. 

“When do I get to meet this Carlos that I kept hearing about?” 

“Family dinner, tonight. They can have a couple of hours, then we do dinner.” Buck nodded, agreeing with the plan. As they left Owen pulled out his phone and texted TK, letting him know about a mandatory family dinner. Buck imagined that TK was huffing about going to dinner, but he also knew the man wouldn’t miss it. 

When dinner rolled around, Buck found himself in the Strand house, waiting for TK and Carlos.

“Thank you for pulling strings to get the 118 here dad. I missed you guys.” Owen laughed at that.

“TK told you about my string pulling then. I figured if work brought you down here, then you’d come.” Owen said honestly, leveling Buck with a look. Buck sighed at that.

“I know. I should visit more.” Owen just shook his head.

“Next time we’ll come to LA, and we’ll make it soon. I think bringing your team down was a good work opportunity, and I think TK missed his older brother.” Buck smiled at that. 

The door finally swung open as TK and Carlos arrived. Buck stood and went to meet Carlos. 

“Hey, I’m Buck, TK’s older brother.” He stuck his hand out, which Carlos gladly shook.

“I’m Carlos. I’ve heard a lot about you from TK.” The man said with a smile. Buck knew TK hated when he judged his boyfriends, but he was protective. After he heard what happened with Alex, he was unsure anyone was good enough for his little brother.

“Food is ready.” Owen hollered from the kitchen.

“You let him cook?” TK teased, loud enough for his dad to hear him.

“I heard that TK.” He yelled back. Nevertheless, all three of them moved to eat. When they were sitting down, Buck decided to grill Carlos with questions. Buck narrowed his eyes, watching the man. Even under an intense stare, the man in question didn’t falter.

“So, Carlos, you a firefighter too?” Out of the corner of his eyes he saw TK grimace, knowing what was coming. 

“No, I’m with the Austin Police.” Carlos answered easily. “I hear you are a firefighter in LA though, how is that.” The man asked right back. He noticed that TK shifted closer to Carlos, most likely grabbing his hand under the table. 

“Yeah, its pretty cool. We’ve had a few strange calls. Where did you guys meet?” 

“We met on a call.”

“How long have you been dating?” 

“A few months now.” Buck’s eyes narrowed again at that answer. TK turned towards him, obviously understanding where his questions were bound to go.

“Buck, choose your next question carefully.” TK warned, making Buck turn towards him. But before Buck asked his next question, Carlos spoke up.

“I know about what happened in New York.” Buck’s eyes widened as he turned back towards Carlos. 

“Alright, enough with the third degree. Let’s just have dinner without an interrogation.” Owen interrupted. 

Later, when Carlos was leaving, Buck overheard their conversation. It wasn't like they were trying to be quiet or anything.

“I’m sorry Carlos. I did tell you he was going to interrogate you.” He heard TK say to Carlos, which made him feel a little guilty. 

“Tyler, it’s okay. I know how families get. Wait until you meet my sisters.” He joked, “now go spend time with your father and brother.” Carlos answered quietly, but Buck still heard TK’s real name spoken. He smiled at that, understand their relationship. Once he heard the door close, he moved towards TK.

“He calls you Tyler?” He teased. TK’s face turned red and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, sometimes.” 

“You love him huh.” TK looked up at him at that. He didn’t even need to answer because Buck could see it in his eyes.

“I really do love him.” 

“Alright, I approve…Tyler.” He said with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah, Evan, tell me about Eddie.” TK teased back with a shit-eating grin. Buck’s mind went blank at that, trying to come up with something to say, but unable to.

“What?” Was all he managed to squeak out. TK laughed at his answer.

“Come on. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. He was glaring at me the entire time he didn’t know I was your brother.” Buck still didn’t know what to say.

“I uh.” Buck stuttered. TK raised an eyebrow at that, waiting for Buck’s full answer.

“Okay, so I guess I kind of like the guy. But it’s not like that with him.” He protested.

“Buck maybe just talk to him about it. I think it is like that with him.” TK softly spoke. Buck nodded but left it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck thought about what TK said, but he still wasn’t sure. TK didn’t really know Eddie, maybe they should change that. Buck smiled as he shot off a text to TK and one off to Eddie. TK texted him back, saying he had the perfect place, and Carlos was going to come along too. 

TK had them meet at the Honky Tonk, a bar the 126 frequented apparently. Buck tried to hold in his laughter, but he couldn’t actually picture TK in a place like this.  
“Seriously? A cowboy bar?” He clasped TK on the shoulder.

“Hey, this place is awesome. It’s where Carlos and I first danced.” He said, a sappy smile firmly on his face. 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it Buck.” Eddie piped up, moving to grab a table for them. 

Eddie had been a little reluctant when Buck first texted him about going out with TK and Carlos, but he came around when Buck told him he wanted his best friend and brother to get along. If he emphasized brother, that was no one’s business but his. 

“Let me get the first-round guys.” TK said, pulling Carlos towards the bar before anyone could suggest otherwise. Buck smirked as he watched the two men disappear into the crowd. 

“So, your brother seems nice.” Eddie leaned on the table, shortening the distance between the two of them.

“Yeah. I really like his boyfriend Carlos, he seems good for TK. He has been through so much; he deserves someone to make him happy.” Buck smiled. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you had family?” Eddie gently asked. Buck sighed before turning his attention back to him.

“I don’t know really. It was stupid, maybe I just wanted to keep you guys separate. You guys would have known eventually.” Eddie didn’t look convinced at Buck’s admission.

“Look, TK was going to get married, so I would have been flying out to New York. Then shit happened and they moved to Texas. I didn’t visit because I figured TK needed time to figure himself out, and we always get in trouble together.” Eddie slowly nodded at that.

“Buck.” Eddie started, but he wasn’t able to finish when TK and Carlos came back. TK slid drinks towards them, Eddie noted that he was just drinking water. TK must have noticed Eddie staring at his drink.

“I don’t drink.” TK stated simply. “Tell me about yourself Eddie.” He leaned into Carlos’ side as he asked. 

“Oh um, I have a kid. Christopher, he’s amazing.” Eddie started, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh man Chris is the best. When we took him to see Santa, he wanted to go alone. I can’t believe he is getting so big.” Buck gushed. Both TK and Carlos turned to him, eyebrows raised and slight frowns on their faces.

“Chris’ favorite person is Buck. Seriously I have to compete for his attention whenever ‘his Bucky’ is around.” Eddie says, laughing and resting his hand on Buck’s arm. TK smirked, looking at Carlos. He understood, pulling Eddie into a conversation so TK could whisper to Buck.

“Sounds like you’re raising his kid together. Talk to him Buckley. Don’t let him get away without ever knowing.” TK said, leaning away with a wink.

“Los, lets go dance.” He said, tugging on the man’s arm. Carlos turned towards him with a bright smile. TK grabbed his hand, leading his boyfriend out onto the dancefloor, pointedly looking at Buck as he left.

“Hey, Eds.” Buck said softly.

“Hmmm.” Eddie hummed.

“I have something I really need to talk to you about. Can we go outside for a minute?” Buck said, shuffling nervously. Eddie nodded, before heading out of the bar.  
Buck took a deep breath before following the man. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to catch TK’s eye. It was useless as the other man was way to wrapped up in Carlos. Buck sighed and turned back, finding Eddie outside. Eddie was standing near the building, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What’s up Buck?”

“TK told me that you glared at him before you knew he was my brother.” Buck blurted, mentally scolding himself as that wasn’t what he wanted to say. Eddie flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“About that Buck.” Eddie started, but Buck jumped in.

“He said you were jealous.” Buck held his breath, waiting for Eddie’s answer.

“I guess I was.” He mumbled, looking away from Buck.

“Listen Eddie. I think I like you more than a friend if you get what I mean.” Buck confessed. Eddie’s attention snapped back to Buck instantly.

“Think?” He questioned, taking a step towards Buck.

“Alright fine. Not think, I know I like you. Okay? I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but- “

“Buck I feel the same.” Eddie broke in, causing Buck to stop. He stepped right into Buck’s space. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” He tenderly whispered. Buck just nodded before Eddie brought their lips together. It felt right, like everything slotted into place. It felt like everything finally became crystal clear. When they broke apart, Buck was panting softly. 

“That was…” Buck started. “We should do that more.” Eddie smiled, to which Buck nodded.

“Let’s get back in there. I’m sure your brother and his boyfriend have noticed we are missing.” Buck couldn’t help himself, he just laughed.

“Trust me. They aren’t going to notice we are gone. They are too wrapped up in each other.” 

Eddie nodded, pulling Buck back into another sweet kiss. Buck willingly let himself get pulled back in.

“Yeah, but we might.” Hen called, causing the boys to jump apart in surprise. The rest of the 126 and 118 members were standing off to the side, watching them. 

“Uh hey. What are you guys doing here?” He nervously glanced at Eddie, but the man was looking away, a red blush covering his face.

“TK texted us that we apparently had something to celebrate. Looks like he was right.” Chimney teased them. The members of both teams dragged the boys back into the bar. 

Buck and Eddie found TK and Carlos standing at the table, smiling at them.

“I told you.” TK sung, nudging Buck’s shoulder. He then turned to Eddie.

“If you hurt him, I swear they will never find your body.” TK stared Eddie down, who just nodded with wide eyes.

“Woah Tiger, maybe don’t discuss a possible murder in front of a cop. I might have to arrest you… again.” Carlos teased. Buck eyebrows shot up at that, but TK ignored him in favor of flirting with Carlos. 

“Is that just an excuse to get your handcuffs out babe?” TK leaned closer to Carlos, only leaning away when someone cleared their throat.

“Alright there, city boy. Don’t need to get you both arrested for indecent exposure.” Judd laughed. Owen just shook his head at TK, not getting into the middle of those two. The 126 cheered as their song came on, they got up and dragged the members of the 118 out onto the dance floor, showing them the moves of the line dance. Buck and TK stayed behind for a minute.

“Buck, I am glad you came out here. I missed you.” TK leaned in to hug his brother.

“Me too TK. Now go dance with your man.” Buck smiled and pushed TK towards Carlos.

“Only if you go dance with yours.” TK smirked at him, gesturing to behind Buck. He turned around to find Eddie standing behind him. Eddie offered his hand, which Buck gladly took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a follow-up fic where TK and Owen visit the 118 in LA, with maybe Carlos going with. Let me know what you guys think!  
> I have been so in love with 911 and 911 Lone Star fics, so I will definitely be writing more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story! I loved writing it so much, I'm totally a sucker for Buck being part of the Strand family, so I just had to write one.


End file.
